100 Themes Challenge
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: The 100 themes challenge! Third couple: Blue and Silver AKA ChosenShipping. Theme: Dark. Soul wants to know what Silver is afraid of, so she asks Blue. And now Blue is about to tell her what Silver's ultimate fear is and how she knows what it is.
1. Introductions

100 themes challenge

**Well, I heard about this challenge and thought it would be fun to try. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Leaf. What's your name?"

There was no response. Leaf finally reached the top of Mt. Silver and she saw a boy and is currently trying to introduce herself to the boy.

Leaf started getting irritated with the boy, "I said, what's your name?" Leaf said but more angrily this time.

Once again the boy made no response but stayed quiet. Leaf crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks, "I have a deal with you! We will have a Pokemon battle, if I win you tell me your name, if you win then I will leave you!" Leaf exclaimed pointing a finger at the boy.

The boy didn't say anything, he just took out a Poke ball and sent out his Pikachu.

Leaf smirked victoriously, "Pikachu? Piece of cake," she whispered and took out her Golem that had a look of determination in his eyes.

Leaf pointed at Pikachu, "Golem! Use rock blast on Pikachu, quick!" commanded Leaf determinedly.

The boy didn't say anything to Pikachu, but Pikachu quickly dodged Golem's attack and then brushed it off like it was nothing.

Leaf looked at the boy amazed, his Pikachu was so strong, _he must be a strong trainer! I have to know his name now! _Thought Leaf.

Pikachu used quick attack to knock over Golem and then used iron tail while it was vulnerable, knocking out Golem.

Leaf glared at the boy, Golem looked at the ground ashamed, "Not your fault, Golem," said Leaf returning Golem to its Poke ball.

Leaf walked up to the boy, "I know I said I will leave if you defeated me, but tell me your name first," Leaf ordered.

The boy kept quiet. Leaf started thinking of a way to get the boy to speak to her, she smiled slyly kneeling down and kissed his cheeks.

The boy looked at Leaf surprised, "Why did you…" he began but stopped after realizing Leaf's trick, "You tricked me…"

Leaf smiled and put her hands on her hips proudly, "I sure did! And now tell me your name, or should I force you to tell me your name?" questioned Leaf with an innocent smile.

The boy just sighed, "Red…" he answered quietly.

Leaf smiled, "So his name is Red…" Leaf whispered to herself. Leaf grabbed Red's arms and looked at the edge of the cliff, "Everyone! I got that boy quiet boy to introduce himself to me! His name is Red," yelled Leaf, and oddly enough people heard the echo of her voice.

Red sighed, "Oh great, now paparazzi will come and fine me, then they will never leave me alone… all this? For introducing myself to Leaf," Red mumbled. "I hate my life."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but it doesn't _have_ to be long, plus this was only the introductions. Not counting it being short, how do you like it?**


	2. Love

100 themes challenge

**I really wanted to write something different for a change so I wrote this. Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Mentions of Ikari and a one-sided Penguin.**

* * *

Zoey's POV

I was walking to Twinleaf town to visit my good friend, Kenny. It's been like a year since I last saw him, I keep sending him letters but he never replies to them, I wonder why…

I shrugged off the weird feeling that was overtaking me when I thought about why Kenny wasn't replying to my letters, he was probably busy.

When I finally reached Twinleaf town, I started feeling kind of nervous. Truth is, I liked Kenny, as more than just a good friend. At the beginning I didn't know if I should tell him, until I talked to Candice and she gave me the courage to tell him how I feel.

I take a deep breath as I enter Twinleaf town, it's a nice place. It's not cold like I'm used to, but that's just fine, a little bit of change won't hurt anyone.

As I was walking carefully, someone pumped into me. We both fell into the ground, that person quickly got up, "Watch were you're going!" yelled that person at me.

I got up and glared at him, "What are you talking about? _You _pumped into _me_," I said emphasizing you and me.

The person I pumped into was a boy with blonde hair and orange eyes, he was smiling, well not really but it was close enough, he looked at his watch as if he was checking time for something.

He seemed strangely familiar, then it hit me like a tons of bricks. That boy's Barry! Kenny and Dawn's best friend and a good friend of mine! He was a hyper kid that was always in a rush, I never got why though.

Barry seemed to recognize me as well, "Zoey…?" he questioned still not believing that was me.

I smiled and nodded, "Who else would it be?" I asked jokingly.

Barry ran his hands through his hair, "Good point," answered Barry.

I remembered why I came here, "Oh yeah. I forgot to ask, but do you know where Kenny is?" I asked.

Barry looked at the ground, but I swear I could see a sad smile forming on his lips, "Oh, I guess you haven't heard, have you?" he asked.

I titled my head, didn't know what? I decided to ask, "Hm? Heard what?"

Barry grabbed my hand and started dragging me after him, "Where are we going?" I asked.

Barry still didn't look at me, he wasn't happy or hyper, "To where Kenny is…" he answered but I had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me.

Barry suddenly stopped. I looked around and scanned my surroundings, this place was kind of… Creepy. It was dark and… Lifeless.

I looked around nervously, "Barry… Where is Kenny…?" I asked, but to say the truth I was afraid of knowing.

Barry pointed at a stone, "He's there… Or what's left of him at least," Barry whispered.

I realized what Barry meant almost immediately, "K-Kenny, h-he's dead," I choked out.

Barry nodded, "Yes. Sorry we didn't tell you, it just that every time you called us you looked so happy, we didn't want to break the sad news to you. We're sorry," Barry apologized.

I clenched my fist then broke down crying. Tears fell down from my eyes uncontrollably, "You lied to me, Kenny Kengo," I said.

Tears continued falling from my eyes, but I didn't care, "You said me, you and Dawn would be the best coordinators ever. I wanted it to be just you and me, but I was happy that I would get to spend time with you," I continued.

I punched his grave stone, "I've always li- no- loved you," I admitted. "But Dawn was the only one you'd ever accept! You ignored my feelings, and only cared about Dawn's. I was jealous of her, I admit."

I smiled bitterly, "And then when you confessed to her she rejected you for Paul! I felt bad for you and how sad you were, but I was happy that I might finally get a chance with you! The chance you never gave me!" I exclaimed.

I wiped away some tears, but they kept on falling, "I wasn't the type of girl you liked, I'm the tomboyish, strong and independent kind. You preferred the cute, loveable and girly kind. And that means Dawn not me," I whispered.

I nodded to myself, "Mhm. I always loved you, Kenny Kengo. But, you never felt the same way. I always ended up heartbroken because I wasn't your type," I said.

I got up and smiled at Barry, "Thank you for showing me where he is," I began sweetly. "But now I don't want to see him ever again."

I left quickly before I could hear what Barry was saying, I shrugged it off as unimportant and went on my merry way.

* * *

Third POV

Barry sighed and kicked a rock, "Damn it! I was gonna give her that letter Kenny asked me to give her when she comes, but she left before I can tell her," mumbled Barry angrily.

Barry threw the letter away, this was only a copy of it because Kenny was afraid if Barry lost one of them he will have the other.

The letter said something's Kenny never dared to say and that was.

_To Zoey Nozomi_

_Hey! I hope you're doing well, by the time you're reading this I would be long gone. But don't cry over me! I wouldn't want you to. Anyways I wrote this letter to tell you I love you. I only realized that when it was too late, I'm sorry. Do you love me back? Or have you moved on to another person if you ever loved me at all? Dawn tells me that you love me, but I don't know._

_Zoey I wish you the best for your future. You're an amazing person and you deserve an amazing future that matches you. No, no one is helping me write this… Fine, Dawn is helping me. But that doesn't matter, now does it?_

_From Kenny_ _Kengo_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please review!**


	3. Light

100 Themes Challenge

**It's gonna focus on Silver and Yellow. Chances are it won't be ViridianShippy, they'll be only friends and the ending proves it. The ships will be Special and SoulSilver.**

* * *

"Stop. That's enough training for today," said Silver in a monotone to his Pokemon. They all obeyed and stopped training, then Silver returned all of his Pokemon to their pokeballs.

Silver looked up and noticed it was late. "Great. Just great. Now I won't be able to see my way to get out of here," mumbled Silver. He was in Viridian forest to train his Pokemon and things were going fine 'till now.

Silver started walking away, getting even more lost in the forest just like he expected. "Why did I leave my Pokegear again?" asked Silver to himself, putting his hands in his pocket.

Knowing that walking around aimlessly isn't gonna get him anywhere, Silver decided to sleep in the forest for the day. He honestly had no idea why he was here from all of the places. Sure, this is his home town, but he wanted to stay away from here, away from anything that reminded him of his father. But maybe he was here because of a certain blonde girl that sparked his interest.

Yellow, she caught Silver's attention when he saw how strong she really can be, when he realized that there is much more to her than she lets on. Silver wanted to get to know her, maybe she can help him get back on the good side. Yeah, Blue probably will be able to help, just not the way Yellow can.

Silver shook his head. "It's stupid. Why would she even want to help me? I'm lost in the darkness, there is no light to guide my way out of darkness," Silver mumbled again.

"Is that you, Silver?" asked a sweet and quiet voice. Silver turned around only to see Yellow holding a candle to light up the way. "Oh my! It is you Silver! What are you doing here?"

There was no reply

Yellow then approached Silver and sat down next to him. "I'll ask once again, why are you here at such a late time?" asked Yellow once again.

Silver sighed. "I was training and it got late without me noticing. I tried to get out of here, but I kept getting lost," explained Silver in his typical monotone.

Yellow nodded. "Ah. I have a candle, I can use it light to show you the way out of here if you want. And you can stay with me and my uncle, you know him, right?" questioned Yellow.

Silver nodded. "His name is Wilton and he's a fishermen."

Yellow smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Do you want me to show you your way out of here? It's going to get even darker if you stayed here..." Yellow trailed off.

Silver nodded. "Yeah. Can you show me my way out of here? It's too dark for me to see," Silver said slowly.

Yellow nodded. "Sure I can. Follow me," signalled Yellow as she stood up and showed Silver the way.

Silver and Yellow continued walking in silence until Yellow spoke up. "I heard you were a theif at one point." Silver tensed. "I also heard you want to change and become a better person. And you know, I can help you if you want..." trailed off Yellow.

Yellow then realized what she said and began moving her hands frantically, a blush spreading across her face. "B-but that's only if you want! If you don't then that's just fine so please don't think I'm forcing you!" Yellow began apologizing continuously.

Silver sighed and shook his head at the older girl. "Yellow, I would be happy if you helped me." Yellow looked up at Silver with a surprised expression on her face. "I want you to light up my way, I lost my way and I need you to light it up so I can be a better person." Silver then took a deep breath. "And I'll never say that again."

Yellow blushed. "I would be more than glad to help you, Silver," whispered Yellow.

Silver cracked a smile for a second. "Thanks Yellow. I want to become a better person, I really do."

Yellow raised her eyebrow. "A question. Why do you want to be a better person all of a sudden? I'm just wondering," asked Yellow.

Silver's face turned into a facial expression. "I can't say that now. I'll tell you later, or at least you will understand that later," Silver replied, returning back to his monotone.

Yellow giggled. "Alright! Hey! We're almost at Viridian city!" exclaimed Yellow as she began running there with Silver following her rather calmly.

Yellow smiled. "Don't worry, Silver. I'll make sure you become a better person even if it's the last thing I do," whisepred Yellow knowing Silver can't hear her. "You got lost in the dark and I'll help you and light up your path to become a better person."

* * *

**Okay! That's it! Hm, this might seem ViridianShippy, but they both like someone else so it's not Viridian as they like someone else. I think that's it!**

**Please review!**


	4. Dark

100 Themes Challenge

**Sorry for not updating this in forever! Gah, I was busy and inspiration less. This is for the theme 'dark'. It may not be the best thing ever, but I really wanted to write something before the final exams.**

* * *

"What was Silver afraid of as a kid?" questioned Blue to the girl with brown hair in pigtails. "That's a weird question. Why would you want to know?"

Soul blushed. "W-well, he always acts like he's afraid of nothing!" exclaimed Soul. "I just hate it! He must've been afraid of something as a kid, at least!"

Blue chuckled, she knew Silver better than anyone. He, like everyone else, had his fair share of fears. But he thought showing people what he was afraid of was stupid. His pride would never allow him to do that. That's what the Masked Man taught them.

"Well, dear Soul," began Blue. "Silver was afraid of many things as a kid. But he always had an ultimate fear…" trailed off Blue.

"What is it?" asked Soul excitedly. "Please, Senior Blue! Tell me, it's really important!" begged Soul. It really was important to her, maybe if she knew, that would help her show Silver how strong she is.

Soul looked like she really wanted to know, but that doesn't mean Blue has to tell her, does it? Blue did not like how close Soul was to Silver. As a matter of fact, she hated it when any girl was close to Silver. She's okay with Crys because liked Gold, everyone knew that.

Blue always friend zoned Silver, but it wasn't because she didn't like him. She knew he liked her, and she liked him. They trusted each other with their lives, she didn't care what anyone thought. Yes, she was three years older than him. But she didn't care.

"Dark," answered Blue. "Silver was afraid of darkness more than anything else. But he hid his fear so well. I wouldn't have known he was afraid if we weren't so close. I remember that night he told me…"

_She held into Silver's hand tightly as they headed to their rooms. Their rooms were next to each other, since they were a team._

"_Don't worry, Silver," soothed Blue. "Everything will be okay. We'll get out of here one day, then we can find our parents. Everything will be just fine, I promise, Silver."_

_Silver shook his head, looking down at the ground. "But, Blue, you don't understand. Even if we get out of here, that doesn't mean we can just forget everything just like that."_

"_Sh," whispered Blue. "I said I promise. I never broke a promise to you before, so why would I now?" Blue chuckled at the afraid little boy. They lived in fear, she knew they can't just escape like that. It was a hell of a lot more complicated._

"_Blue?" questioned Silver. "Is it bad to be afraid? The Masked Man said it's bad to be afraid, but I don't trust him. I only trust you, so can you tell me?"_

_She was caught off guard by the question, she had to admit. Silver's pride would never let him show fear. True, he was only two when he was kidnapped, and is now only five, but he was more mature than your typical five years old. A simple answer won't satisfy him._

"_It's okay… to be afraid, Silver," answered Blue. "That… that sorry excuse for a human… never listen to him. Understand? It's okay to be afraid, but never let your fear get the better of you."_

_He nodded, but stayed silent. He did not know what to think, so he just stayed silent. What is he supposed to think? Should he tell Blue what he's afraid of? No… then she might think he's weak._

"_Do you want to tell me anything, Silver?" asked Blue, making Silver turn his attention to her. He couldn't see her, her face was covered by a mask. But he could tell she was beautiful, from both the inside and outside. "You seemed to be thinking about something, that's why I asked."_

_He nodded unsurely. He could tell her, he trusted her with his life just like she trusted him. "Blue… I'm afraid of…" he trailed off. "Dark."_

_Blue stayed silent for a moment, then giggled. Silver looked at her, confused. "Why are you giggling, Blue?"_

"_Because," began Blue. "I'm afraid of the dark, too." Blue then noticed that Silver began shaking, he really was afraid. "But, no need to worry. When we're together, nothing can hurt us!"_

_Silver looked up at Blue. "Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

"And that's how I found out Silver was afraid of the dark!" finished off Blue with a cheerful smile.

Soul nodded. "That's an interesting story, you two seem really close… Mind telling me what happened next?"

"We are, but that's not the point. I need to leave, good bye!" exclaimed Blue before running off. That's all Soul's getting for now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Silver may have been a little OOC, but remember he is a kid. We can't really know how he was when he was a kid, so you can't tell me he was too OOC.**

**Please review!**


End file.
